jessie in san frANTcisco
by antfarmfan
Summary: what will happen when the ANTs and jessie and the ross kids go to the ocean beach in san francisco who will come back in the picture what will change who will like who? it's all a mystery is it a flyne,folive,angive,changus,lolive,ralive,ryna or lyna story?
1. the conversation

olive's pov

it was a regular tuesday i was at home when i woke up i realised that i forgot set the alarm so i got a fast as i can brushed my teeth opened my closet and picked up a floral pants,a cute shirt with a cat wearing a glasses on it i remembered that i got it with fletcher my best friend 2 years ago he also had the same shirt as mine but with a different cat on it then i got out of my memories when i figured the bus would be here by now then i looked at my watch i found it 8:30 but the bus comes at 8:15 so i must have missed it so i had to go to school walking but it will make me more late so i started running because i have only half hour to get to school anyways i got there at 8:50 when i was about to get into the a.n.t farm i heard chyna and fletcher talking and saying:  
chyna:could you stop painting me and paint someone else?!  
fletcher:like who? (confused)  
chyna:ummm...let's see...like olive! she said it like she wasn't even thinking of anyone  
fletcher:umm...sorry to break this to you but i don't think i like olive more than a friend  
chyna:alright then just paint her as a friend and give it to her as a friendly gift  
fletcher:sorry chya i just don't like painting blondes (a little annoyed)  
chyna:what do you mean by i don't like painting blondes?  
fletcher:i mean i don't like to paint them alright? (alot annoyed)  
chyna:yeah...and what do you mean with that?  
fletcher:i just don't like them alright! (mad)  
and by that i felt like a big hammer smashed my heart and torn it into a little pieces when one of my best friends hinted that he didn't like me and who has blonde hair and went running to the bathroom.

chyna's pov

after fletcher said that he didn't like blondes i got shocked and my mouse dropped open and said:well...why? fletcher you do realise your best friend is a blonde don't you?  
fletcher:well ya she's a blonde but she's not exactly my best friend ( a little sad )  
me:well...fletcher what do you mean by that?  
fletcher:nevermind ( alot sad )  
me:no i will mind  
fletcher just change the subject chyna (annoyed)  
me:no i won't  
fletcher:i said nevermind chyna and change the subject! ( very very very very mad) i never seen him like this before at least not while he's with me?  
me:what...(the bell rings)...fletcher...wait but he was already went out of the ant farm.


	2. the class

the class

chyna's pov

when we were in class olive showed up late then the teacher asked why she's late?

the t: why are you late to class u r never late or class?  
olive:it's just i missed the bus and..  
the t: yeah yeah long story blah blah... detention!  
i have alwasy wondered the teacher first she's nice one second detention! so out of nowhere i started laughing!  
the t: is there is something funny! is it like there's a clown or a comedy show in front of you?!  
me:no i am won't do it again  
the t :detention!  
me:of course (i giggled)  
the t: i heard that!  
after class i walked to fletcher to talk to him about the blondes thingy but he talked to me like we didn't have that conversation about blondes so i dropped it off.

after a month

sorry because it's shorter than the other one but i had to turn off the lab top sorry next chapter when they are at the new boarding school (z-tech) and the jessie cast will apear.


	3. the z-tech

olive's pov

it's been a month sense i heard the conversation after it i tried not to act like something's wrong when every time i see him i get a feeling of pure anger i get mad and confused but still he's my bestfriend or at least that what i thought.

chyna's pov

i was walking when saw fletcher drawing me AGAIN! i mean it's really getting annoying then i walked up to him and started a conversation but with a stranger voice just to trick him i thought it would be funny but i was shocked:

me:hello fletcher right? (stranger voice (sv))  
fletcher (f):yeah who are u (without turning back to face me)  
sv:who are you painting there? she's pretty.  
f:i know she's a friend a best friend actually  
sv:a best friend don't you mean crush? (confused)  
f:well she was a crush stranger but now just a best friend but how do you know?

sv:well your painting...umm...her? (saved! i just hope he believe it)

f:well if you put it this way then ok (thank god!)

sv:then who is ur new crush? (confused again the whole conversation actually)  
f:well i have girlfriend but i don't like her that much kennedy her name is kennedy and why do i have to have a crush?  
sv:well..umm... why don't you break up with her if you don't like her that much?  
f:well she doesn't let me?  
sv:BE A MAN!  
f:be easy on me stranger!  
sv:just break up with her okay?  
f:okay i planning on that tommorow i am planning on asking the girl that i am painting to help me.  
sv:how?  
f:that would be 2 much information stranger  
sv:come on  
f:nop! no way  
sv:kk  
me:so that's how your gonna talk to a stranger fletcher and the plan would be 2 much in4mation (joking) (regular voice)  
f:oh that's you chyna! (like he knew)  
me:wow your good you knew didn't you?  
f:yup!  
me: but how i am a prodigy people!  
f: correction your a music prodigy.  
me:well what's the different there's voice in it.  
f:well...maybe your right but i would know my former crush's voice anyway and most importantly my best friend. (smiling)  
me:(i smiled) still not gonna tell me what's your problem with olive and the blon(he cut me off probably he knew what i was gonna say and talk about so i dropped it off...AGAIN!)  
f:why do you want me to break up with her anyway? (in a mystrious voice and look way) you don't like me don't you?! because that would be 2 late.  
me:nop! but i am really want you and olive 2 get 2gether  
f:will never happen!  
me:we will see about that. (so confident)  
f:kk  
me:alright what's the plan?

sorry about not writting the jessie cast yet i just forget about them alright just keep waiting and reading tell they apear and after that of course sorry that i took 2 long to update i am not much of a writing story person i just like creating them and i am kinda lazy at this story i just write because of you so keep reviewing so i would update faster now i get why they say for us to review.


End file.
